


Drifting in a Dream

by hookedontaronfics



Category: British Actor RPF, Taron Egerton - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Holidays, Ice Skating, Romantic Fluff, Short & Sweet, Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Winter, cute couple, cute relationship, dreamy, sweet romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:13:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21542815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hookedontaronfics/pseuds/hookedontaronfics
Summary: A/N: Plenty of fluffy cuteness. It’s been feeling, and looking, a lot more like winter here so I felt inspired to write this sweet little prompt! I hope you enjoy! xPrompt: How about a dreamy, romantic, fluffy one shot where Taron takes his lady ice skating because he knows she loves it....even though he knows he’s terrible at it?? Thank youuuuu!!
Relationships: Taron Egerton/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Drifting in a Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: None

“Hey, y/n, Line 6 is for you,” your colleague said, popping her head up over the cubicle wall.

“Who is it?” you asked, and she just grinned.

“Your looooverrrr,” she smirked as you groaned and rolled your eyes at her teasing.

You picked up your phone, hit the line for 6, flipped off your colleague, who just laughed and disappeared back behind the cloth wall, and waited for the line to pick up.

“Hello?” you answered, just in case it wasn’t him. The last thing you needed to do was accidentally call your boss “babe” - It was something you could see your colleague pranking you with.

“Heeeey,” Taron replied happily, making you instantly smile despite the day you’d been having at work, buried under projects you were scrambling to get done before the holidays.

“I’m so glad it’s you,” you giggled lightly.

“Who else would it be?” he chuckled lightly.

“Oh, I don’t know, any number of clients who want their work done right this very second and oh don’t you mind changing literally everything you’ve already done thanks love,” you sighed.

“Rough day?” he asked, sounding a bit concerned.

“No more than the usual this time of year,” you said. “Sorry for being crabby.”

“You’re hardly crabby, love. But, I do have a surprise for you,” he grinned. “I’ll pick you up after work, sound alright?”

“You’ve already made my day, T,” you grinned, eyeing your stack of as-yet-untouched paperwork. “I’ll try and clock out on time.”

“I’ll be waiting, darling,” he said. You managed to hang up the call and looking forward to Taron’s surprise (he always had the best surprises) made your day both drag and fly by simultaneously, if that were possible. You were actually quite proud of yourself by the time you left your desk; you’d not only finished two projects but also gotten a decent start on the third, with three days left in the week still to get them done. Taron must be good for your productivity, you mused as you took the elevator down the high-rise and went to find your boyfriend in the carpark.

He hadn’t noticed you approach and when you pulled open the car door the familiar chords of a Bowie song, and Taron’s lovely singing voice, spilled out into the open air. He looked over at you and gave you his dashingly boyish grin before moving the wrapped box from the front seat so you could sit down, and then promptly setting it back down on your lap.

“That is for you. But you can’t open it yet,” he chuckled, making you raise your eyebrow at him.

“Gonna tell me where you’re taking me?” you asked, and he shook his head.

“Not a chance.”

“But Taaaaaron!” you whined slightly, and he only met your whining with a chuckle as he pulled out of the parking spot and onto the London streets.

“You know I don’t like surprises!” you groaned lightly, worrying the edges of the tape on the gift slightly.

“You loooove my surprises and don’t you lie,” he teased lightly, playfully slapping your fingers away.

“So what’s the occasion?” you hedged, trying to trap him into telling you.

“No reason other than I thought I’d treat my lady. Am I allowed to do that?” he grinned over at you.

“Yeah, I mean, of course!” you laughed, trying to shake the box slightly, which was around the size of a shoe box. Something shifted inside, but you still couldn’t tell what. “But you really do treat me all the time.”

“My mam taught me well,” he just replied with a small shrug. What felt like small gestures to him always felt embarrassingly huge to you, but you wouldn’t have him any other way. You were a quiet soul really, the kind of person who enjoyed nothing more than a cup of tea and a good book on the couch. Taron was a lot more social and outgoing, and his greatest pleasure was dragging you along on these adventures of his. But you loved him, and you usually ended up having fun once you pushed past your initial anxiety.

It was a little difficult for Taron to hide where he was taking you once you pulled onto the Alexandra Palace grounds, but there were also a lot of activities that went on there, so you still weren’t exactly sure what he had in mind. The place was pretty packed, though, and that made you have to swallow past the anxious feelings. Obviously whatever Taron had planned would be worth it to you because he knew your anxiety in crowd situations.

Once you were parked, he turned to you and clapped his hands together excitedly. “Alright, you can open that now,” he grinned happily.

You quickly pulled the wrapping paper off and squealed when you opened the box: Nestled inside were a beautiful new pair of ice skates.

“Taron, these are amazing,” you gasped, picking one up and inspecting it, your eyes going wide as you realized he’d put John Wilson blades on the boots. “Holy shit, these cost a fortune! Taron, this is too much,” you said, shaking your head.

“And you love ice skating. It’s one of the things I know gives you joy. So I chose the best for the best person in my life, yeah?” he smiled softly while you felt so overwhelmed your eyes grew teary. He gave you a moment to compose yourself before squeezing your hand sweetly. “Why don’t give them a try?”

“Um, yes,” you said, excitement taking over any other feeling you were having. You carefully enveloped the skates in your arms as you followed Taron into the ice rink, the evening sunlight streaming in through the wide decorative windows. You had skated at many of London’s rinks in your time, but the Palace was always your favourite. It had so much character and history to it, and that wasn’t lost in the modernization it had undergone.

Taron paid for your tickets and when he asked for rental skates for himself, you touched his arm gently. “Are you sure?” you asked, knowing he did not care to skate himself.

“Of course,” he laughed. “You’ll completely leave me behind in the dust, or shall I say ice chips, but I’m not about to let you go out there alone,” he smiled.

“Thank you,” you said genuinely, as he leaned in and stole a quick kiss from you. He gathered up his skates and followed you over to the benches; you both laced up and he dutifully clomped along behind you, chuckling under his breath at his own lack of balance on the blades. You slowly stepped out onto the ice, instantly feeling the blades bite at the ice and anchoring you. It was such a beautiful feeling, the way these new blades slid over the surface, perfectly toned and balanced. You gave an experimental turn and giggled to yourself before turning to watch Taron carefully edge out onto the ice himself, holding his hands out in front of him.

He wobbled a few times as he skated over to you, and you couldn’t help thinking he was the cutest thing on earth at the moment. You sweetly took his hand and pulled him along, you graceful, him a bit clumsy, but it didn’t matter. The notes of Christmas music tinkled through the air, the laughter of other skaters echoing off the rink walls. You completed a couple of loops around the rink before Taron lifted your gloved hand to his mouth and placed a sweet kiss there before dropping your hand.

“Go on then,” he grinned. “Dance circles around me, love,” he chuckled, and with your eyes alight, you dug into the ice and pushed off, feeling the wind rush past as you gained speed. You flipped from forward to backward and forward again, switching from the inside to the outside edge and back again, testing the responsiveness of the blades, but they were gold. You even did a couple of twirls, trying to not show off too much, but having taken lessons since you were eight, you couldn’t help feeling at home on the ice.

You skated back over to Taron just in time to watch him manage to trip himself, doing a couple of quick hops to try and catch his balance before he royally fell on his ass. You tried to hide your laugh behind your hands before quickly going over to help pull him up. But he only grabbed your hand and pulled you down with him, making you squeal and the other skaters around you give you bemused looks as you landed in his lap, carefully to not nick him with your blades.

“So, worth it?” he asked, the tip of his nose a bit red.

“Totally,” you grinned, your face flushed and your eyes happy. He pulled you in for another quick kiss before letting you back up and letting you pull him up to his feet this time.

“Your arse is totally wet now,” you teased, skating a circle around him backward.

“Show off,” he teased. “And why are you looking at my arse?”

“Not my fault you have the cutest bum in the place,” you snickered, taking his hand again and encouraging him. He stumbled a couple more times but started to get more of the hang of it before admitting he was totally wiped out and was more than happy to sit and watch you go round and round the rink while nursing his cup of steaming tea. You waved to him cutely every time you passed, and he just seemed happy to see you enjoying yourself so thoroughly.

Closing time was fast approaching and the rink was emptying out. You decided, just once, to try for a jump, and Taron wanted to catch it on video. You took two quick laps around the rink before switching to the backside edge. You dug the toe pick of your free leg into the ice and felt the effortless rise from the ice as you initiated the double toe loop. The landing wasn’t the cleanest you’d ever done, but you managed to stay on your blades and recover on the exit, and you could hear Taron cheering you on, so you flashed him a huge grin and two thumbs up. Oh, you and these skates were going to become very good friends.

You finally exited the ice, feeling worn out and sore in the most delicious way. Why you’d never pursued skating professionally was beyond you, and those days were also long behind you. But that you hadn’t forgotten your training from all those years ago filled you with its own sort of inner glow.

“You’re bloody brilliant, you know that?” Taron said happily as you unlaced your skates. He hugged you closely to him as you both walked out of the rink after returning his rentals.

“You always say that, T,” you smiled sweetly.

“And I always mean it, y/n,” he grinned softly, gazing at you for a moment, the setting sun painting colors over his face. “So, I’m thinking we grab some takeout curry and settle in at home under the duvet.”

“Perfect,” you smiled, ready to get warm and rest after the day you’d had. But oh, it had been truly wonderful.

Once you were settled at home together, a movie on low volume on the telly and finished bowls of curry sat on the coffee table, you sighed contentedly and laid your head on Taron’s shoulder, both of you snuggled up under the duvet to keep warm. “Today has been truly lovely. Thank you,” you said.

“It’s not quite done yet,” he smiled, turning to you and cupping your face gently in his hands, leaning in until your noses were touching, both of you just sweetly gazing at each other for a moment before he pressed his lips to yours, reveling in the kiss. Sweet, soft, slow, kissing him always took your breath away. You wanted more but he wouldn’t let you have more, pulling away just as things began to get heated. You whimpered slightly and he smirked at you.

“Patience is a virtue, my sweet little virtuoso,” he grinned, making you roll your eyes playfully at him.

“Whoever said that certainly had never kissed you,” you joked but your laugh turned into more of a squeak as Taron opened the end table drawer and pulled out a little shiny black box. Your heart instantly slammed into your throat before beginning to race like crazy at the sight of it.

“I was going to do the whole reservations-at-a-fancy-restaurant kind of thing, but I decided that really wasn’t us. This is more us, honestly, and I wanted you to feel comfortable and happy. And I think I’ve hopefully achieved that,” he smiled, grinning over at you with the sort of look in his eye that meant you were the only person in the world that mattered right now. You nodded, your voice failing you a bit.

“We’ve been together for years now, and you’re the best part of me. You make me strive to be a better man every single day, and I couldn’t ask for a more kind, caring, compassionate woman to be by my side for the rest of the days I have on this earth. So would you do me the absolute honor of marrying my sorry Welsh arse?” he said, fairly beaming at you as he opened the box and showed off the simple ice-blue sapphire ring he’d chosen for you.

Your hands flew to your mouth in shock, surprise and absolute wonder that this moment was happening right now; You hadn’t even remotely suspected it. He had caught you so off guard, and yet, everything about this sweet moment was perfect too. “Yes, yes of course I’ll make a proper man out of you,” you teased back, making him chuckle and also have to wipe at his eyes, which only then made you tear up, and you were quite grateful you were in the privacy of your own home and not in public for the world to see. This moment was private and beautiful and just between the two of you, and that he had respected your need for that privacy meant so much more to you.

He carefully removed the ring from the box and slid it on your finger, his hands shaking only slightly. “Now this day is perfectly perfect,” you whispered, forgetting everything else about the mountain of paperwork on your desk, every snarky client comment and every stressful email from your boss. Every day with this man in the life he promised ahead would be as full of joy and spirit as you felt when you were on the ice, and you could hardly believe this would now be your life.

“You do know this requires you to take skating lessons now so you can keep up with me, right?” you teased him lightly, making him laugh, and cry, at the same time.

“I’m looking forward to it,” he managed, his emotions spilling over and overwhelming him. You pulled him into your arms and held him that way, so grateful for him that you didn’t even have words to express it. You gazed outside the window and noticed that it had just begun to snow, tiny crystals alighting on the sill outside and sparkling in the soft light. It was truly like being inside a dream, you thought, and sometimes dreams really did come true.


End file.
